yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Ministry of Defence
The Ministry of Defence (Abbreviation: MINDEF; ; Simplified Chinese: 新加坡国防部; ) is a ministry of the Government of Singapore entrusted with overseeing the national defence needs of the Republic of Singapore. It is the headquarters of the Singapore Armed Forces. It has a policy of Total Defence which consists of Military Defence, Civil Defence, Economic Defence, Social Defence and Psychological Defence. History The Ministry of Interior and Defence was created in 1965. As the differences between the police and armed forces became more defined, the Ministry was eventually split into the current Ministry of Defence and Ministry of Home Affairs in 1970. A legacy of the Ministry can be found in vehicle registration plates bearing "MID", belonging to the present day Singapore Armed Forces. Mission The SAF's declared mission statement is to "enhance Singapore's peace and security through deterrence and diplomacy, and should these fail, to secure a swift and decisive victory over the aggressor." Defence policy The aim of MINDEF's defence policy is to ensure that Singapore enjoys peace and stability, and that Singapore's sovereignty and territorial integrity are protected. Hence, diplomacy and deterrence form the twin pillars of defence. MINDEF develops and maintains good relations with other countries through diplomacy. These diplomatic efforts are wide-ranging and span many fields, not just in defence. At the same time, deterrence is presented by contributing to regional resilience and through the concept of Total Defence. Defending Singapore In The 21st Century states that two key thrusts in the coming years will be to: * Strengthen dialogue, confidence-building and co-operation in the region and beyond. As Singapore's neighbouring nations continue to evolve, they recognise the value of efforts to promote confidence-building, co-operation and dialogue on issues of common security concern. MINDEF thus develops extensive links with armed forces in the region and beyond. In addition, the SAF can also aim to help promote greater understanding and trust among regional and extra-regional armed forces by leveraging on these links to help strengthen bilateral and multilateral defence co-operation and dialogue, and participating in confidence-building efforts. * Strengthen Total Defence. In light of a new security environment, Singapore faces a diverse range of new and unconventional threats. To tackle these challenges, all five tenets of Total Defence will thus be strengthened. The SAF will continue to maintain its conventional capabilities to ensure that the military component of Total Defence remains strong. At the same time, it will work more closely with other government agencies to develop an effective defence against new security challenges, especially the non-traditional threats that may arise. Departments and divisions * Joint Staff * The General Staff * Naval Staff * Air Staff * Security Intelligence Division * Military Security Department (MSD) * Defence Cyber Organisation * Defence Management Group ** Defence Psychology Department ** Defence Finance Organisation ** Legal Services ** Manpower Division ** SAF Counselling Centre ** MINDEF Information Systems Division * Defence Policy Group ** Defence Policy Office ** Public Communications Directorate ** Information Directorate ** NEXUS (Central National Education Office) * Defence Technology and Resources Office * Strategic Planning Office * Internal Audit Department * National Service Affairs Department * Safety & Systems Review Directorate * Future Systems & Technology Directorate * MINDEF/SAF Manpower Centres ** Central Manpower Base (CMPB) ** Manpower Operations and National Servicemen Branch ** MINDEF Human Resource Department ** National Service Affairs Department ** Naval National Servicemen Branch ** SAF Careers Centre * Training Schools ** SAFTI Military Institute ** Basic Military Training Centre ** Specialist & Warrant Officer Advanced School ** Officer Cadet School ** Specialist Cadet School Statutory board * Defence Science and Technology Agency Minister for Defence See also * Government of Singapore * Ministry of Home Affairs References External links *Official website *Singapore Government Directory Interactive — Ministry of Defence Category:Military of Singapore Defence, Ministry of Singapore Category:Organisations of the Singapore Government Category:Ministries established in 1970